


【红茶会】Prying Eyes

by Songsongzi



Category: APH - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 16:45:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14524941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songsongzi/pseuds/Songsongzi
Summary: 红茶会观淫癖片段，小天使的点文完整版（可能）周末掉落





	【红茶会】Prying Eyes

男人抓住那人的肩膀，再次沉下身子。黑发青年此时正紧闭双眼，纤长的睫毛轻轻颤动，面颊泛起淡淡的红色，在瓷白色的肌肤的映衬下更加艳丽。五官是精致而有风情的的，尤其是眼睛，眼角微微上挑，线条流畅不失凌厉。乌黑的长发散乱在背后，因为额头布满汗珠，几缕发丝黏在了额间

男人的眼中掠过一丝玩味的笑意，手指顺着青年的嘴唇下滑，颈间、锁骨、胸膛、肚脐，最后来到青年腿间。大腿内侧的触感尤其美好，一百匹丝绸也抵不上这光滑柔软的质地。青年的呼吸因为男人充满狎昵的动作变得急促，来回扭动着身子，殊不知这无意识的行为在男人眼中就是无声的邀请，而男人也的确那么做了。他直接解开青年的裤子。轻易镇压住青年无意识的反抗，他将青年的双手拉高至头顶，用皮带绑在床头，而后拉开了自己长裤的拉链，解下裤头，一根布满青筋的阳物在青年的腿间轻轻摩擦，男人感受着被青年腿间嫩滑触感款待的舒爽，欺身上去，开始细细舔舐青年的嘴唇，而后演变成了充满掠夺与控制的吻。

青年只能在男人允许的范围内断断续续的呼吸，很快就双颊通红，喘不上气来，男人的吻像是暴风骤雨般袭来，让青年应接不暇，青年想要扭过头躲避却被男人追到无处可逃，男人的吻像是标记自己领地的雄兽，不带任何感情，只是单纯地索取着身下之人的臣服。

“不……不要……放开……”青年紧紧皱着眉，看上去十分难受，嘴里发出无意识的抗拒，却在下一秒被男人堵住唇舌，再说不出一个字。餍足地男人眯了眯眼，松开那被自己蹂躏到颜色浓艳至极的嘴唇，伸出舌头慢慢舔过青年反抗之下被咬破的唇角，眼底的笑意更深了，眼睛深处泛起掠夺的暗芒。

此时青年的双腿被男人拉开，架在自己的腰间，那粗大的欲望抵住青年股间的蕊穴，来回戳弄着，迟迟未曾进入。青年感受到刺激，挣扎得更厉害了，然而这在男人看来只是无关痛痒的抓挠。

男人突然的挺入，让青年浑身僵直，而后止不住地颤抖着，眼角也流出生理性的泪水，喉间发出意味不明的呻吟。男人感受着那处温暖潮湿紧密的安抚，微微退出一些，而后又重重挺入，股间发出淫靡的水声，和肉体相碰撞的声音交织在一起，在空荡寂静的房间内显得尤为明显。

“耀……乖孩子，睁开眼睛。”随着男人低沉因情欲变得喑哑的声音，青年的眼睫重重颤抖了几下，而后像是振翅的蝶翼缓缓张开，那是一双颇具古典线条美的眼睛，眼角因情欲染上微红，让本就容貌稠丽的青年更显得眉目如画。

“亚瑟……”青年在看到男人的一瞬间眼中明显划过一丝愤怒，而后变为了惧意，“亚……亚瑟，你怎么，在这里？”而后他发现了自己的处境，自后穴传来的酸胀感顺着脊柱爬上了后脑，激得他一阵阵感受着发麻的感觉。“亚瑟，放开我……放……啊——”被称为耀的青年语气中已经染上了薄怒，却在下一秒，被压在自己身上的金发青年架起双腿，一个重重的挺进逼的喊叫被淹没在嗓子里。青年重重地呼吸着，颤抖更加剧烈。他想逃，然而双手被紧紧缚住，双腿也被强制挂在男人的腰间，被男人卡住无法反抗。

腿部的肌肉和脚趾因剧烈的刺激绷起，青年感受着男人近乎暴虐的动作。囊袋拍打着臀部的声音愈发密集，青年绝望地感受着穴肉近乎谄媚地包裹着男人的性器，因为男人粗暴的动作，后穴不自觉地缩紧，引得身上的男人更加猛力的操干。

终于，男人抵住深处释放出来，带着体温的精液浇灌着内里的软肉，王耀感觉自己好像变成了一个任人亵玩的玩具，浑身上下充斥着男人的味道。那人贴近自己，嗅着自己的发间，嘴里吐露着不知真假的爱语，动作轻柔，完全不似刚才暴戾。两人的下体仍是相连，这让王耀感受到一丝扭曲的恶意。

在看着吧，那个男人，现在正在某处看着吧。下流无耻地在房间安上摄像头，躲在不为人知的角落，看着自己的爱人被人按在身下狠狠操干，干得哭叫出来，然后失态得射出来，被人舔遍全身，像狗一样毫无尊严地乞求着，最后被精液浇灌在体内。

那个男人，是个疯子。王耀嘴角扬起一抹奇异的弧度。

他盯着房间的一角，他知道，那个男人在看着。

阿尔弗雷德，在看着。

他是个疯子。


End file.
